OC MEME
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: I randomly made this and if your start to wonder I made Vampire Assassin 21 just for a bit of fun :D


OC MEME REMIX

**OC Meme REMIX  
Choose ten of your OCs. If you do not have ten, then fill in the space with cool people.**

Wolfboy

Puma

Integra

Owl

Bryce (Demon guy with the 6 wolves)

Seras

Pointy

Vampire Assassin (Vampire, Vamp or VA for short)

Zorin

Rip Van Winkle

**Four invites three and eight to dinner at their house. What happens?**

Integra: Vamp I didn't know Owl could actually cook without blowing something up.

VA: Trust me something will blow up in the end. *where's a strong explosion proof helmet*

Owl: GET DOWN (Jumps out of kitchen covering head)

Kitchen blows up!

Vamp: See what I mean this is what happens when Owl cooks.

Owl: Sorry still haven't moved the explosives yet damn rats!

Integra & Vamp: (both groans in disappointment)

** Nine tries to get Five to go to the strip club.**

Rip: Come on Bryce I know jou will loff it

Bryce: Really because I have never heard of a Demon going to a strip club.

Rip: Please I'll let you sneak in a chainsaw and kill the strippers.

Bryce: Chainsaw you say?

Rip: JA, a nice big shiny new chainsaw with your name on it.

Bryce: WELL THE HELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!

**You need to stay the night at a friend's house. Who do you choose: One or Six?**

I choose six causes it could be fun ha:

Seras: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in

Me: Can I stay for the night

Seras: Sure if you do me a favour

Me: As long as it doesn't include getting in trouble with the police again.

Seras: Don't worry *takes me by surprise with a kiss* nothing bad will happen as long as you listen to me.

*Insert forced sex scene*

**Two and Seven are making out. Ten Walks in. What is their reaction?**

Pointy: *Kisses Puma with passion*thinks *your such a good girl*

Puma: *Kisses back trying to get on top*

Zorin: *Walks in and watches* I have to hide the veed *Walks out and flushes weed down the toilet*

Pointy: RIP WHY DID YOU FLUSH IT AWAY WHEN SHE KNOCKS OUT OF THIS I'LL LOSE MY LITTLE KITTY!

Zorin: Too Fucking bad

Pointy: I'll kill you!

Zorin: Shit

**Three falls in love with six. Eight is jealous. What happens?**

Seras: (Is laid on top of Integra kissing her passionately)

Integra: (Kisses back)

VA: *Draws ragged sword* Get off of my Teggy!

Seras: *Leaps off and smiles* I'll be back and Integra will be mine.

VA: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Seras: Bye-bye my Integra *jumps out of window*

Integra: *Says weakly from shock* Vamp?

VA: its ok Teggy just go to sleep I'll keep that Seras bitch away.

Integra: *Already asleep*

VA: *Smiles* Sweet dreams Teggy. *Kisses Integra lightly so doesn't wake her*

**Four Jumps you in a dark alley. Who comes to save you? Ten, Two, or Seven?**

I choose 7 since she saved my ass so many times:

Me: *Whistling Inside the fire by Disturbed*

Owl: *Whacks me hard in the head with a cricket bat*

Pointy: Bad bird! Leave my girl alone! *Shoots Owl and chases*

Me: F**K THIS S**T I'M SICK OF PEOPLE TRYING TO MUG ME

Walks away whistling Dope- I'm back and bumps into Pointy

Pointy: *Kisses me* I'll see you tonight.

**One decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what is happening?**

Reporter: A Werewolf is attacking the city for yet unfound reasons and its right behind me isn't it?

Camera man nods

Wolfboy tears both to shreds.

**Three has to marry either Eight, Four, or Nine. Who do they choose?**

Eight by far:

Integra: *Gets up to where Vamp and the priest stood* *Smiles at Vamp* I love you

VA: I love you too *Holds Integra's hands*

Priest: You may now kiss the bride

Integra & Vamp: *Kissing*

**Seven kidnaps two and demands something from five for two's release. What is it?**

Pointy: Give me my money you son of a bitch!

Bryce: You know you have just insulted an immortal demon who would die for his human mother.

Pointy: I knew I saw your face somewhere before. But still give me the money.

Bryce: Fine

*Bryce gives Pointy her £500*

Pointy: Bout damn time I've been waiting for the last 50 years! Anyways me and this little kitty are lovers anyways.

Bryce: whatever you psychopath bitch.

**Everyone gangs up on three. Does three have a chance in hell?**

Integra: You are never getting me into that

Pointy: Do I have to hypnotise her again?

Seras: Naa *Holds up a kitty costume with fishnet stockings* we'll just have to strip her and force her into it.

Bryce: Aww man can't wait to snap a picture, my twin will be so jealous!

VA: *Growls* Come on guys leave Teggy alone.

Zorin: Best hypnotise her though. *Points at Vamp*

*Pointy hypnotises Vamp with just a click of her fingers*

VA: Come on Teggy you'll look so cute!

Integra: *blushes* N-n-no I won't

Seras: Strip her

*Everyone forces Integra into the costume*

Integra: I hate you all right now except Vampire

*Vamp wakes up from hypnosis*

Vamp: *blushes* you do look cute in it Teggy.

Bryce: *Is admiring the picture of Integra in her underwear*

Integra: I especially hate you, you son of a bitch and I don't care if your immortal or a demon.

Me: She stood absolute no chance in hell

Integra: *Throws heavy book at me* Shut up you bitch

*Insert really bloody fight scene here*

**Everyone is invited to two and ten's wedding except for eight. How do they react?**

Integra: *Hugs* It's ok Vamp I'm not going if you can't

VA: *Cries* Thank you Teggy!

Meanwhile;

Puma: I still say I forgot someone . . . nahh it was probably nothing!

**Why is six afraid of Seven?**

Seras: *Is carrying a sack full of blood bags*

Pointy: There you are my little bitch!

Seras: *Yowls like a cat and drops sack running off on all fours like an left4dead hunter*

Pointy: Ahh the easy was to get a free dinner.

*Pointy drinks from every blood bag*

**One arrives late for Two and Ten's wedding. What happens and why were they late?**

Wolfboy: Oh shit!

Puma: There you are you piece of shit

Wolfboy: Ok listen Seras stole my...

Puma: I don't give a shit if Seras took your x-box game you should never be late for a friend's wedding!

Wolfboy: But we aren't even friends

Puma: Dude you, me, Owl and Vamp went on the run with only each other for company so during that time I've taking every grudge I've had against you and told them to fuck off!

Wolfboy: Look I'm sorry but Seras stole the present I was gonna give you and Rip.

Puma: Oh well then… Rip when we next see Seras remind me to tear her to pieces.

**Five and Nine get roaring drunk and end up at your place. What happens?**

Bryce: *Is hiccupping like crazy* I hic Love hic, hic, hic Boo-hic-ze

Zorin: *Is randomly singing in German*

Me: BRYCE WHY DO I LET YOU BRING THE DRUNK GERMAN TO OUR ARPARTMENT?

Bryce & Zorin: How the fuck should we know.

Bryce: Oh hic Zorin I hic never noticed how hic beautiful you looked.

Zorin: Oh Bryce your such a naughty demon *giggles*

Me: Bryce's toys are in the basement so go down there and lock the door behind you and make as much noise as you want the door is sound proof.

*I leave the room to go drink myself to death too bad I'm immortal* *Insert sex scene too*

**Nine murders Two's best friend. What does Two do to get back at them?**

Zorin: *Wakes up chained to the wall* Where am I?

Puma: You killed Owl!

Zorin: Look she took a shit on the floor so it was her fault

Puma: Well I'm still gonna punish you.

Zorin: How I'm stronger than you?

Puma: I'll leave the details to Seras *Evil smile*

Zorin: You bitch!

Puma: Have fun I'll be back after the funeral

**Six and One are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does Six save himself or One?**

Seras: Ok Wolfy you go I'll stay here

Wolfboy: What? No Seras you have saved my ass more times than I care to remember so it's my turn to save yours

Seras: I like your courage but for fucks sake dude I just want to have some killing fun so fuck off before I kill you

Wolfboy: Shit.

Seras: So take my advice and FUCK OFF!

*Wolfboy runs off while Seras has her fun*

**Three and eight go camping. For some reason they forgot to bring any food. What do they do?**

Integra: Vamp you need to eat!

VA: But Integra you-

Integra: You need it more! You can't eat human food Vamp and I can live on fish cooked on a fire till we go home!

VA: But Integra!

Integra: *uncover her shoulder and cuts it* drink

VA: *sucks on Integra's shoulder*

Integra: *Moans* Vamp that feels good

*Insert sex scene*

**Five is in a car crash and critically injured. What does nine do?**

Bryce: *crawls out of the car cover in blood* GAHHH this is why I shouldn't drive!

Zorin: Bryce! *runs over and holds him* hold on I vill call for help! *Calls 911*

Bryce: Zorin I- . . . I can't move anymore I can't feel anything . . . is this how dying feels?

Zorin: Jou're not going to die they are on their way jou'll be fine! *Crying*

Bryce: *Looks at Zorin* I love you Zorin

Zorin: I loff jou too Bryce so jou can't die! *Kisses Bryce*

Bryce: Kisses back* *faints from blood loss*

~at the hospital~

Bryce: *wakes up* Zorin, Zorin where are you?

Zorin: Right here! *grabs Bryce's hand* I thought jou vere goingk to die!

Bryce: I don't die that easy Zorin *kisses her*

Zorin: *Kisses Back*

**Alright the test is done. Now anyone can make a meme for any anime so have fun you weird lot out there haha**


End file.
